


The Woes of Hermione Granger

by Iseriad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseriad/pseuds/Iseriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot think of a good summary for this story. However it is rather short so please feel free to read it and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes of Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger was a rather well read child, and as with most children with an interest in books, her habits eventally led her to a section of the library that almost no one else ever visited. Her first thought was that the books here looked odd. However when she opened one that had the name Naruto on it she got her first taste of anime.

Over the years this taste for Manga had grown so far that she always had one issue with her in addition to any other books she might have been reading at the time. One thing that she did not know about herself was that she had a special energy inside of her called magic. To most little girls, when hearing of this, they would immediately start asking if creatures like fairies and unicorns really existed. However this little girl was not typical in an form. Her first question was what was possible with this energy, and she was slightly disappointed that she could not do any of the things her favorite characters from Naruto or Fairytail could.

Over the years as she learned more of magic she eventually found that at one point it was possible to use the abilities as they were depicted in her manga, however by the time she was born magic had been weakened considerably by the polution that the progress of mundane civilization creates.

Upon learning of this her intrest in Manga and Anime began to wane until she only read a few of the vampire related books.

Once her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began she learned a new fact that was rather surprising. A boggart could bring forth an image that you considered scarry even if you had mostly forgotten about it by the time you encountered said being.

She learned this because when she was pushed in front of the creepy little critter a horrifying image was formed. One with bulging muscles, a bowl haircut, eyebrows that most felt should have crawled off the face of the persons who appeared and beady black eyes. However the most scarring portion of this image was not the hair or eyebrows nor even the tight green spandex body suit the two beings were wearing. The most horrible part was when both beings began to hug while crying the others name as in your mind the image of a sunset formed behind them.

Thus it was revealed that no matter how much older you get anime addiction will always remain true, as Hermione Granger learned when she lost her friends to the one image a little girl could never fully forget after learning that magic was real. Might Gai and Rock Lee showing their flames of youth for the World to see.


End file.
